Through the Portal
by A.Mi.E.'s Sonata
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day, but does England have something else planned? Oneshot, brothely!EnglandxAmerica, human and nation names used


This is based off a dream I had a while back.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hetalia or England or America. If only...

Warnings: Human and Nation names used, might be OOC depending how you look at it ... umm, i think that's it...?

* * *

Warm sunshine and clear, crisp air cheerily greeted the already busy city as it readied itself for the oncoming heat of summer. The temperature leaned towards the warm end of comfortable, encouraging all the more activity. Women were actively discussing the latest gossip flying around. Men debated with each other, from business to politics to whatever else they felt worthy for conversation. Children ran about free of the cares of the world. It was truly a beautiful day where one can expect birds singing and the ringing of laughter in the air.

It was this morning that found England taking a morning stroll through the city, observing the city's hustle and bustle. He'd normally spend every minute he could with the young America while he had the chance, but not on this particular day. No, today he was actually pursuing something of his own personal interest.

His maroon tail coat flapped behind him as a light breeze wafted through the air. He paused as two boys ran in front of him. They didn't notice England even though they had almost run into the man. They were too busy laughing to their young hearts' content, not yet touched by the responsibilities and troubles that came with adulthood.

_Just like America_, England smiled to himself.

Looking around to see if anyone was watching, he turned into an alleyway. It was wide but dirty nonetheless. Moss and grime clung to the damp stone walls giving the air a dank smell. Forgotten crates and barrels were littered throughout to make crevices and hiding places for rats and stray felines. It was the sort of place where you wouldn't expect a person like England to be.

Ignoring his surrounding, England hurried to his destination. Near the end of the alley was a wooden door splintered with age. It gave such an ominous aura that it made even the Great Britain pause before it. He took a breath and knocked lightly before he entered its dark interior.

England's eyes took a bit of time adjusting to the darkness of the room. When he could finally see, he beheld before him what could have been a very cramped storage room. The room was almost as dirty as the alleyway outside, but without the moss or old rainwater. Candles on the walls gave little light, but were enough to reveal stacks of books, a multitude of loose pages that didn't belong anywhere, maps, and other bizarre objects scattered haphazardly about. Arthur would have been very critical of the place if he didn't remember his purpose here.

A woman appeared from amongst the towers of items. She was a young African woman, probably no more than 30. Her clothing suggested she was a servant, as were most of her people at the time.

"Welcome," she said simply.

"Yes, thank you." Arthur returned. He disregarded society's norm for addressing a woman of her status, knowing full well that the business at hand would require a bit of humility on his part. "Are you the one they call Madame Genevieve?" he asked.

The woman gave a small smile. "To those who know of what they speak, then yes, I am Madame Genevieve. And you are?"

England released a small breath of relief. He had found her. With a bit more confidence knowing he was addressing the right person, he asked, "Arthur Kirkland. I have heard rumors that you possess one of the Portals. Is this true?"

Madame Genevieve paused before answering, "Yes, the rumors are true. Why do you ask?" her tone a bit more serious.

England allowed himself a small triumphant smile. I am so close! he thought excitedly.

"I plan to use it, of course." England forced himself to remain businesslike despite his growing excitement. "Any terms of payment for the portal will not be an issue." He added hastily.

Her eyes narrowed as she replied, "Are you absolutely sure about that? While I won't require any payment, I cannot guarantee that 'It' will be as generous as I." She said added gravely, "If you decide you wish to use the Portal, you must be aware that you are gambling everything you have and love in this world. Will you be able to live with that choice?"

England swallowed. The question had knocked some of the enthusiasm out of him "I-" he began when the door suddenly crashed open.

Both England and Madame Genevieve jumped at the sudden interruption. The perpetrator turned out to be a sandy blond young boy around the age of ten.

"Ahhh! Arthur, help me! It's gonna bite me!" the boy cried running to a very surprised England. England immediately recognized him to be none other than America.

"Alfred! What's wrong? Are you alright? And what on earth are you doing here?" He demanded of the child nation that was now hugging him tightly

"A huge rat crawled on my foot!" America whimpered.

England sighed with exasperation. "You're a hundred times bigger than the rat. It should be more afraid of you. Aren't you supposed to be the brave and courageous hero?" At this, America stood up straight and wiped his eyes. When America had gotten a hold of himself, the older nation continued, "Anyways, what are you doing in this place? I thought I told you to stay at home. Did you follow me here?" England asked more sternly.

A flash of guilt illuminated America's ocean-blue eyes. "Yeah…" he admitted, but then immediately rushed "But you're always gone and you didn't tell me where you're going and I know I was supposed to stay home but it's always so boring by myself in there and plus its hot so I followed you instead!" All guilt disappeared and was replaced with innocent obstinacy. He thought his reasoning made perfect sense as a rational justification of his actions and he folded his arms across his chest to show it.

England closed his eyes and mentally sighed. While it was bothersome for him to have to deal with America, the twinge of guilt that formed in his gut reminded him otherwise. He knew quite well how lonely his young charge got whenever he left for his home across the Atlantic.

"Well," England relented, "What's done is done. I guess you might as well tag along with me since you're here."America's eyes lighted up at the unexpected grace of forgiveness and England couldn't help but smile back. _No point in getting angry and sending him home, now. Besides,_ an idea popped into his head, _if what she says is true…_

Turning his attention back to Madame Genevieve, he asked, "If I go ahead with my plans to use the Portal, will I be able to take my brother along?"

Madame Genevieve had watched the whole scene with a motherly interest and smiled at the question. The bond between the two brothers was quite endearing. "Of course. So I take it you have made your choice?"

"Yes." England replied resolutely.

"Then it is decided."

America looked confusedly between the two adults. He had no idea what they were talking about, and he voiced this to his older brother.

England lowered himself to America's height, and America could see a glint of excitement in his eyes. It made America think of all the stories he he'd heard about England during his pirate days.

"Alfred, I am about to go on an exciting, once-in-a-lifetime adventure, and I want you to come with me! Would you like that?" England asked with barely contained enthusiasm. America's eyes widened with delight.

"Me? Really?" he asked with a huge grin. "Will I get to be a hero?" America was almost jumping now. I'm gonna go on an adventure with England! was all that ran through his head.

England laughed as he picked himself up. "Of course you'll be a hero! Heroes are meant for adventures, aren't they?" America responded with an even more excited grin, if that was even possible.

Madame Genevieve cut them short and requested their attention. "If you two gentlemen are ready, I will begin." Both brothers reluctantly fell silent and gave the woman their rapt attention. Before she began, she reminded England, "Remember the price." And with that, she proceeded with the spell.

The spell was different than the ones England was used to doing. Madame Genevieve's spell was recited entirely in song. Britain wasn't even sure if there were words to it. Any words that might have been formed were lost in the melody. The brothers didn't take long to be completely enchanted by her song. It seemed to wrap itself around the two of them, threatening to steal their senses and make them forever lost within it.

Before England or America knew what was happening, Madame Genevieve disappeared into a flash of gold sparks. The song still continued wrapping around them both as the world around them faded.

"The Portal," England breathed with disbelief. Said Portal looked like a tunnel of a visible wind, gushing every which way and that in an array of bright light. The light seemed to swim within the light purple walls of the tunnel, and it was so tempting to touch. If one did, though, all they would feel was wind. Both were so stunned at what was happening around them that all they could do was keep silent and watch awestruck at their surroundings.

Before either knew it, they found themselves standing atop a wooden ship. They never even noticed they were standing on it or even when it had appeared beneath their feet. The two would later agree that it just sort of happened to be there. England was pleasantly surprised when he discovered the ship to be exactly like one of his own. A spark of excitement ran up his spine as he was reminded of his pirate days of old. His brief moment of reminiscence was cut short when America let out a cry.

England whipped his head in America's direction. The boy was staring mouth agape with fright pointing to huge shadows on the other side of the tunnel walls. It took England a second to realize that those shadows were whales swimming on the outside of the portal. The whales' shadows were all that could be seen, but by the Queen's name, they were huge. England counted at least twenty of them all around- some swimming above them, some to the left and right, and when he peered over the edge, he could make out some of them beneath the ship. He'd never seen so many before! America, who had never seen a whale before, much less twenty of them surrounding him all around, this came as a big shock.

The two of them stood transfixed watching the immense creatures swim downstream with the tunnel, the same direction as their ship was going. After a while, Britain noticed that the tunnel converged into a single void; the end of the Portal, where on the other side waited their destination.

He unconsciously took a breath and looked over at America. The boy had noticed the void as well. Ocean blue met forest green eyes and the two of them silently shared a moment of anticipation for what was to come. What awaits us at the end? What adventures will we have? What's going to become of us? These were only a few of the questions that flitted throughout the brothers' heads. The most important question, while undesired, eventually surfaced after all others in England's mind: What price will be required of me?

As the ship's bow began to pass through the void, England and America knew that all their questions would soon be answered in the great beyond before them.

* * *

Well, there you have it. It's a bit overly descriptive, but oh well.

Cliffhanger ending is a cliffhanger. But this is all that I'm going to write. WILL NOT BE CONTINUED

Thank you for reading, R & R, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
